What's life about?
by Mikarim
Summary: Vida louca, vida/Vida breve/Já que eu não posso te levar/Quero que você me leve/Vida louca, vida/Vida imensa/Ninguém vai nos perdoar/Nosso crime não compensa" Cazuza . U.A.


**Ara minna-san! ****Essa é a primeira fic que eu to postando aqui no fanfiction pra valer, e é a minha primeira songfic também, hehe. Não tem nada a ver com a história de Nana, foi só uma coisinha que eu escrevi um dia desses e queria postar, e achei que combinava um pouco com Nana. Eu coloquei vários fragmentos de diversas músicas, então achei melhor colocar os nomes e cantores ao longo da fic mesmo pra quem se interessar. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem ^^**

* * *

_What's life about?_

_por Mika-chan_

É tarde da noite, talvez já meio da madrugada, o tempo não importa mais. O vento está frio, acho que estamos no inverno, ou já no início da primavera, mas no que isso interessa? Estou vestida de preto, de luto ao meu coração. É meu aniversário, 22 anos, apenas mais um da minha morte. Eu olho esse mar misturado com a escuridão da noite e fico pensando no porquê de ainda não ter me jogado nele. No céu não há nenhuma luz, será o mesmo que não haver esperança? A lua cheia está um pouco visível por trás das nuvens; sempre que a vejo, só consigo enxergar um rosto triste ao invés de São Jorge e o dragão. Talvez isso sempre fosse um sinal... Ou então eu estou mais uma vez criando metáforas para justificar alguma coisa na minha vida.

_Lights go out and I can't be saved__  
_**_(As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo)_**_  
__Tides that I tried to swim against__  
_**_(Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar)_**_**  
**__Brought me down upon my knees__  
_**_(Jogaram-me ao chão, deixando-me de joelhos)_**_  
__Oh I beg, I beg and I plead__  
_**_(Oh, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico)_**_**  
**__Come out things unsaid__  
_**_(Revele coisas não ditas)_**

_Confusion that never stops__  
_**_(Confusão que não acaba)_**_**  
**__closing walls and ticking clocks__  
_**_(As paredes que se fecham e os relógios que fazem barulhos)_**_**  
**__Come out upon my seas__  
_**_(Apareça sobre meus mares)_**_**  
**__Cursed missed opportunities__  
_**_(Malditas oportunidades perdidas)_**_**  
**__Am I a part of the cure? __Or am I part of the disease?__  
_**_(Sou uma parte da cura? Ou de uma doença?)_**_**  
**_(Clocks - Coldplay)

Meus pés já estão cobertos de areia. As ondas geladas vêm, os limpam, e depois eles ficam sujos de novo. O final é sempre o mesmo. Isso me lembra alguns anos atrás, quando havia algo me aborrecendo, eu desligava o celular, saía de casa e corria para a praça mais próxima com o meu I-pod. Botava sempre as mesmas músicas pra tocar e brincava no balanço. Balançava o mais alto que eu conseguia, o que é um pouco contraditório, já que tenho muito medo de altura. Amava ainda mais fazer isso quando estava chovendo. Era uma sensação que me fazia esquecer completamente do mundo. Só eu, o vento, a água e a música. Ria feito uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo, mas deste eu nunca me cansaria. Passava horas lá, pois sabia que no momento em que eu colocasse meus pés no chão, tudo que me atormentava voltaria a minha cabeça. As pessoas que passavam me olhavam de uma forma estranha, como se eu tivesse problemas mentais ou algo do tipo, provavelmente do mesmo jeito que agora.

_Keeping hold on our Emotions__  
_**_(Continuaremos guardando nossas emoções)_**_**  
**__they Will only make us cry__  
_**_(Elas só vão nos fazer chorar)_**_  
__When the clouds arrive we'll live on Ocean Drive__  
__**(Quando as nuvens chegarem nós vamos viver em Ocean Drive)**__**  
**_(Ocean Drive - Lighthouse Family)

Várias pessoas já passaram e me olharam, mas nenhuma delas teve coragem de me perguntar se estava tudo bem comigo. A resposta seria bem direta: nunca está tudo bem. Já me disseram que "nunca" é uma palavra muito exagerada, um tempo indefinido como o "para sempre". Essas expressões me trazem tantas lembranças... Boas e ruins, mas, agora, todas sem sentido.

Mas por que eu deveria me importar com elas? Afinal, o que elas sabem da minha vida ou sobre mim? Como elas poderiam me julgar? E por que eu ligaria para o que elas pensam ou deixam de pensar? Foi fazendo essas perguntas e que caminhei mais para o mar, molhando até a coxa coberta pelo vestido negro. Acho que agora estou invisível a todos. Pelo menos era assim que eu me sentia.

_No, you don't know what it's like__  
_**_(Não, você não sabe como é)_**_  
__When nothing feels alright__  
_**_(Quando nada parece estar bem)_**_  
__You don't know what it's like__  
_**_(Você não sabe como é)_**_  
__To be like me...__  
_**_(Ser como eu...)_**_To be hurt, to feel lost__  
_**_(Ser ferido, se sentir perdido)_**_  
__To be left out in the dark__  
_**_(Ser esquecido na escuridão)_**_  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
_**_(Ser chutado quando está caído)_**_  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
_**_(Se sentindo como se estivesse sendo empurrado)_**_  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
_**_(Estar na beira de se quebrar)_**_  
__And no one is there to save you__  
_**_(E ninguém está lá prar te salvar)_**_  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
_**_(Não, você não sabe como é)_**_  
_(Welcome to my life - Simple Plan)

Eu costumo pensar que para todos os momentos da minha vida existe uma música que expressa exatamente como eu me sinto. Acho que isso é um pouco chato. Quer dizer que esses fatos, geralmente ruins, são repetitivos, e não seria bom para ninguém vivenciar esse sofrimento. E também é mais uma prova de que as histórias sempre se repetem e as pessoas continuam cometendo os mesmos erros, tendo os mesmos sentimentos, as mesmas dúvidas. Tudo igual. Eu pensei em criar uma música diferente, mas todas as minhas tentativas frustradas deram o mesmo resultado: o desespero de ser resgatada por alguém; e já existem inúmeras músicas sobre isso.

_I'm waiting in the dark__  
_**_(Estou esperando no escuro)_**_  
__I thought that you'd be here by now__  
_**_(Pensei que você estaria aqui agora)_**_  
__There's nothing but the rain__  
_**_(Mas não há nada além da chuva)_**_  
__No footsteps on the ground__  
_**_(Sem pegadas no chão)_**_**  
**__Isn't anyone trying to find me__  
_**_(Não há ninguém tentando me achar?)_**_  
__Won't somebody come take me home__  
_**_(Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?)_**

_It's a damn cold night__  
_**_(É uma maldita noite fria)_**_**  
**__Trying to figure out this life__  
_**_(tentando entender essa vida)_**_  
__Won't you take me by the hand__  
_**_(Você não vai me pegar pela mão)_**_**  
**__Take me somewhere new__  
_**_(E me levar a algum lugar novo?)_**_**  
**__I don't know who you are__  
_**_(não sei quem você é)_**_**  
**__But I'm, I'm with you__  
_**_(mas eu, estou com você)_**

_why is everything so confusing__  
_**_(Por que está tudo tão confuso?)_**_**  
**__Maybe I'm just out of my mind__  
_**_(Talvez eu só esteja fora de mim)_**_**  
**_(I'm with you - Avril Lavigne)

O meu salvador, porém, está a quilômetros de distância, isso se ainda estiver vivo. Mas é minha culpa. Eu o deixei partir, até hoje me perunto por que. Isso não importa agora, não vai mudar o fato de que talvez eu nunca mais o veja. Esse "talvez" já é muito otimismo.

Olhei o céu de novo. Lembrei de quando era criança, quando fazia uma viagem longa de carro. Sempre ficava olhando a paisagem pela janela e imaginava que um cavalo alado branco com a crina e o rabo azul apareceria e me pediria para monta-lo. Depois ele me levaria para o alto do céu, e lá eu encontraria a minha felicidade. Não havia cavaleiros nem nada, só eu e o cavalo alado. Acho que o cavalo seria mais puro do que o cavaleiro, mais confiável também, e eu não precisaria ter minhas próprias asas. Agora eu não vejo hora melhor pra ele aparecer...

O motivo de minha melancolia? Eu não perguntaria isso. Sempre acreditei que perguntar o motivo do sofrimento dos outros não ajudava em nada. Quero dizer, se houvesse algo a ser feito por mim, pediriam a minha ajuda. E se não pedissem é porque não há muito o que fazer. Claro que eu iria querer ajudar, mas fazendo a pessoa sorrir, não forçando-a a pensar em seus problemas. Digo isso por experiência própria. Há casos em que não se pode fazer nada além de aceitar, e nenhuma palavra pode te consolar, como a morte de alguém muito querido. No que adiantaria saber o motivo de meu choro? Perguntar o que aconteceu só me faria chorar mais e não solucionaria nada. Se ao invés disso aceitarem minhas lágrimas com um simples gesto de carinho, como um abraço, ou apenas um aperto no ombro, já ajudaria bastante. Sei muito bem que é horrível ver amigos chorando, mas sair perguntando o motivo só vai piorar as coisas. E o pior é que muitos só perguntam por curiosidade e depois não estão nem ai se você está melhor ou não. Até ficam sem graça quando a resposta é algo muito sério. Por isso parei de chorar na frente das pessoas, e quase nunca respondo quando me perguntam o que está me atormentando. Não sei se a melhor solução é prender as coisas pra si mesmo, mas tem momentos em que palavras não resolvem absolutamente nada. Quando as pessoas estiverem prontas, elas contarão o que as abala.

_At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light__  
_**_(As vezes a vida é má e eu não consigo ver a luz)_**_**  
**__A silver lining sometimes isn't enough__  
_**_(Um forro de prata as vezes não é suficiente)_**_  
__To make some wrongs seem right__  
_**_(Para fazer alguns erros parecerem certos)_**_**  
**__Whatever life brings__  
_**_(O que quer que a vida traga)_**_  
__I've been through everything__  
_**_(Eu já passei por tudo)_**_  
__And now I'm on my knees again__  
_**_(E agora eu estou de joelhos de novo)_**

_But I know I must go on__  
_**_(Mas eu sei que devo ir em frente)_**_  
__Although I hurt I must be strong__  
_**_(Embora eu me machuque, eu devo ser forte)_**_**  
**__Because inside I know that many feel this way__  
_**_(Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos se sentem desse jeito)_**  
(Don't stop dancing - Creed)

A chuva está começando a cair. Provavelmente não tem mais ninguém por aqui. É tão bom ficar sozinha. Minha mãe vivia preocupada com isso. Eu nunca fui uma garota de sair muito, e amava ficar sozinha em casa, pois podia fazer o que quisesse sem ninguém achar estranho. Em outras palavras, eu cantava, pulava, dançava, virava uma completa maluca. Tomar banho de chuva quando tinha a casa só pra mim então, nem se fala. Não havia momento mais feliz na minha vida.

Talvez exceto os momentos em que eu estava com ele, mas é muito difícil dizer, já que ele não está mais aqui. Quem é ele? Acho que eu não preciso responder. Droga, estava evitando pensar nisso, já que é a razão pela qual estou aqui agora. Mas é difícil pensar na vida sem pensar nele, as duas coisas estão ligadas.

_Someday we'll know __  
_**_(Um dia nós saberemos)_**_**  
**__If love can move a mountain __  
_**_(Se o amor pode mover montanhas)_**_**  
**__Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you __  
_**_(Um dia nós saberemos_**_**  
**_**_porque eu não fui feito para você)_**_**  
**__Someday you'll know that I was the one for you __  
_**_(Um dia você saberá que eu era único para você)_**

_If I can ask God just one question __  
_**_(Se eu pudesse fazer somente uma pergunta para Deus)_**_**  
**__Why aren't you here with me, tonight? __  
_**_(Porque você não está aqui comigo, esta noite?)_**_**  
**_(Someday we'll know - Mandy Moore ft Jonathan Foreman)

A chuva está apertando, e se quer saber eu não dou a mínima. Nunca peguei resfriado por causa de chuva mesmo, e a água sempre fica mais quente quando está chovendo. Falando nisso, faz muito tempo que eu não vou à piscina com chuva. Tudo bem que eu to na praia e morro de medo das criaturas marinhas, mas eu já faço tudo ao contrário dos meus medos mesmo...

Entrei no mar com roupa e tudo. Olhei em volta, não havia ninguém, então agi como se estivesse tomando um banho de chuva no quintal na minha casa. Comecei a cantar uma música qualquer e a brincar como uma verdadeira criança. Eu sempre gostei disso em mim, poder voltar facilmente a ser criança, o único momento em que o ser humano é algo puro. Tudo que eu quero é rir, ser feliz, e que se dane aqueles que acham estranho. No fundo, todos querem a coragem para fazer isso.

_Let's disappear, gotta get out of here__  
_**_(Vamos desaparecer, tenho que sair daqui)_**_  
__Feel the wind across our face__  
_**_(Sinta o vento em nossos rostos)_**_**  
**__We'll have some fun, gonna dance on the run__  
_**_(Nós vamos nos divertir, vamos dançar em fuga)_**_**  
**__It's a perfect day to break away__  
_**_(É um dia perfeito para fugir)_**_**  
**_(Break away - Rascal Flatts)

Japonês, português, inglês, espanhol, italiano... Acho que já cantei de tudo. Minha garganta não aguenta mais, infelizmente. Tenho energia para cantar até o amanhecer, que não deve demorar muito para chegar. Saí um pouco do mar para brincar na areia e aproveitar as últimas gotas de chuva, minhas últimas gotas de alegria. Não felicidade, pois esta se encontra muito distante daqui. Porém, as nuvens estão se afastando, algumas estrelas já estão visíveis, talvez seja um sinal do restorno da esperança... de vê-lo novamente. E mais metáforas... Eu tenho que parar com essa mania.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind__  
_**_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby _**_**  
**_**_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)_**_**  
**__I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time __  
_**_(Eu penso em você baby e_**_**  
**_**_eu sonho com você o tempo todo)_**_**  
**__I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams__  
_**_(Eu estou aqui sem você baby_**_**  
**_**_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)_**

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go __  
_**_(Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou)_**_**  
**__it gets hard but it won't take away my love __  
_**_(Vai ser difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor)_**_**  
**__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done __  
_**_(E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito)_**_**  
**__it gets hard but it won't take away my love __  
_**_(Vai ser difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor)_**_**  
**_(Here without you - 3 doors down)

Ah, estou exausta... Acabei de lembrar da minha bolsa, a deixei jogada num lugar qualquer. Provavelmente meu celular já foi pro espaço, ou alguém deve ter roubado; meu noivo deve estar louco atrás de mim. Eu ainda não consegui descobrir se ele é uma daquelas pessoas curiosas ou que se importam de verdade. Talvez eu nunca descubra. Estou com ele porque há muito tempo decidi que não iria me preocupar muito com o futuro e fazer mais o que me desse vontade de fazer, o que me deixasse mais segura. Se não desse certo, não era pra ser. Agora me encontro aqui, noiva de alguém que possivelmente não me ama e longe do único que me amou. Não sei dizer o que causou isto, mas não importa. Eu ainda pretendo viver o agora e o que tiver de ser, será.

_Please come now, I think I'm falling__  
_**_(Por favor venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo)_**_**  
**__I'm holding on to all I think is safe__  
_**_(Estou me segurando em tudo que penso ser seguro)_**_**  
**__It seems I've found the road to nowhere__  
_**_(parece que encontrei uma estrada para lugar nenhum)_**_**  
**__And I'm trying to escape__  
_**_(E estou tentando escapar)_**_**  
**__I yelled back when I heard thunder__  
_**_(Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão)_**_**  
**__But I'm down to one last breath__  
_**_(Mas estou indo para o último suspiro)_**_**  
**__I'm looking down now that it's over__  
_**_(Estou olhando para baixo agora que tudo acabou)_**_**  
**__Reflecting on all of my mistakes__  
_**_(Refletindo em todos os meus erros)_**  
(One last breath - Creed)

Está amanhecendo, e eu não adormeci nem por um segundo. Eu só quero descansar um pouco... Me pus a boiar no mar e adormecer, deixar as ondas me levarem para onde bem entendessem. Não tinha vontade de voltar para a terra, mas se assim elas quiserem, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não vou me preocupar com o futuro, por hora só quero dormir. Ter bons sonhos, de preferência com ele...

No fundo, eu queria mais é que essas ondas me afundassem para o mais distante possível da superfície. Queria tirar esse peso do meu coração. Queria para sempre me sentir leve como agora, sendo carregada por algo. Odeio tomar minhas próprias decisões; foram elas que me trouxeram até aqui afinal...

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done__  
_**_(Quando minha hora chegar esqueça os erros que cometi)_**_**  
**__Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed__  
_**_(Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas razões para sentirem minha falta)_**_**  
**__Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty__  
_**_(Não fique ressentida comigo, quando se sentir vazia)_**_**  
**__Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest__  
_**_(Mantenha-me em sua memória, esqueça todo o resto)_**

_Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well__  
_**_(Esquecendo todo a ferida interior que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem)_**_**  
**__Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself__  
_**_(Fingindo que alguém mais pode vir e me salvar de mim mesmo)_**_**  
**_(Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park)

Segundos depois eu sou cutucada por algo, ou alguém. Abri meus olhos contra minha vontade, e com um pouco de dificuldade devido à claridade do nascer do sol, e vi um belo rapaz. Cabelos negros e lisos, olhos verdes cintilantes muito preocupados. Fiquei de pé, sentindo algumas pedras na areia me machucarem um pouco.

- Você está bem?! - sua voz era grossa e um pouco rouca.

- Estou ótima! - respondi com um sincero sorriso. Hora de voltar pra realidade.

_Cause you can't jump the track __  
_**_(Porque você não pode pular o caminho)_**_  
__We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table, __  
_**_(Nós somos como carros e a vida é como uma ampulheta grudada na mesa)_**_  
__No one can find the rewind button girl __  
_**_(Ninguém pode achar o botão de rebobinar, garota)_**_  
__So cradle your head in your hands. __  
_**_(Então agarre sua cabeça nas suas mãos)_**_  
__And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe__  
_**_(E respire, só respire, whoa respire só respire)_**

_There's a light of each end of this tunnel__  
_**_(Existe uma luz em cada fim desse túnel)_**_  
__You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out __  
_**_(Você grita porque você está tão longe como se nunca fosse sair)_**_  
__And these mistakes you've made __  
_**_(E esses erros que você cometeu)_**_  
__You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_  
**(Você só vai cometê-los de novo se você somente tentar olhar pro lado)**  
(Breath - Anna Nalick)

_Fim_

**Então, o que acharam? Meio melancólico, eu sei, mas eu adorei o final (*.*) hehe. Bom, comentem por favor! Podem falar mal também, eu não ligo. As críticas ruins são sempre as melhores hehe.**

**Bom, gente, brigada por lerem até o final ^^**

**Beijos!**


End file.
